Sing To Me the Song of the Stars
by readyformycloseup
Summary: After running away from home, Hermione stays with the Zabini's, and finds herself falling for the person she least expected to. One problem, they're on different sides of a war.CHAPTERS BEING REVISED AND REWRITTEN.
1. Running in the Rain

**Sing to Me the Song of the Stars**

_Running in the Rain_

Hermione was scared, more so than she'd ever been in her life, because she was running away from home. He had gone out with her mother; they'd gone dancing and would be back at an unpredictable time. Now was her chance, to finally leave the place she hated more than anything. Placing her wand in her pocket, she picked up her trunk, which she had rendered almost weightless with the simplest of spells, and trudged into the main hall. She made her way over to the hall closet and grabbed her coat. Gingerly she took in her surroundings; she knew it would be the last time she'd see this place.

'Good.' she thought.

Just as she turned to unlocked the door, she heard a car door slam outside.

'Shite. They're home!' her mind screamed.

Hermione's pulse quickened as she grabbed her trunk and ran towards the back door. She fiddled with the lock for a few seconds before she swung it open and heard their voices just outside the front door. Just before she closed the door behind her, she heard a key enter the front lock. She glanced around and saw rain thundering down, and for a moment she regretted her decision of leaving. Pulling the hood of her sweater over her head, she raced to the back gate and struggled to unlock it. She could hear her name being called throughout the house. Her heart rammed in her chest, and she breathed a sigh of relief when the gate opened.

She knew they were aware of her absence, and her mother was probably looking around frantically for her. Someone would come bursting through the back door any second now, and she would be punished for what she had almost gotten away with doing. Running faster than she had ever in her life, she lost track of her surroundings and was only aware that she was getting further and further away from the place she had once called home.

Finally, her legs gave out from under her and she landed on a wet patch of grass. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath and all coherent thought. She picked herself up off the ground, looked around and smiled. She knew this place; she came here often with her muggle friends. She was at the local park, a twenty-minute walk from her quaint suburban neighborhood. She walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, letting the rain soak through her once dry clothes. Where did she go from here?

Staying at the Weasley's was out of the question, Molly would march her right back home to apologize for her behavior. She couldn't go to Grimauld Place, the order members were familiar with her mother and they too would see to it that she went back. She could always stay in Diagon Alley, but she had no money of her own to pay the fees.

A sudden idea shot through her mind, causing Hermione to grin. Her Aunt Estella would surely let her stay! She wasn't too keen on him either, and the previous summer they'd become rather close when she'd stayed in town for the two months. Then, she realized with a groan that her aunt lived hours away.

'The Night Bus would take me there though, wouldn't it? After all, we'd get there within the hour. I'll just tell them she lives in- Shite, where was it she lives again? Ashter-something-or-other. Oh, help me Merlin.'

Hermione put her head in her hands as she began to cry. Everything was going terribly wrong and nothing was making sense. She was soaking wet and freezing without a place to seek shelter, she was alone in the dead of the night, and her bruised body ached from the beatings.

A sudden noise rang through the air as the rain continued to fall, causing her to hold her breath as she waited for something to happen. Through the steady beating of the rain against the pavement, she made out light, soft footsteps heading in her general direction. She found herself suddenly wishing she were invisible, and almost screamed when the sound of someone's voice reached her ears.

"Hermione, may I enquire as to what you're doing out so late at night? It's rather cold, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

She smiled; she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She jumped to her feet and turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore! You have no idea how glad I am to see you." she grinned as she placed a hand over her heart to show how frightened she'd been.

"Yes, I suppose one would be. Tell me, what are you doing here? I was on my way to visit an old friend, and here I find you! What a pleasant surprise."

"Um, well. I was . . . running away from home?" she squeaked.

"Are you not hitting it off with your new stepfather?"

"Yes, that's about it." she answered, looking down and kicking her feet around.

"I'm fairly certain he isn't half bad, Ms. Granger. Why don't I accompany you home?"

"Please, Professor! I can't go back, not now."

"Where exactly were you planning on going?"

"My aunts, she lives a few hours out of the city," she answered.

"I see, do you know the exact location?" the wizard asked.

"Not, _exactly_." Hermione admitted guiltily.

"Ms. Granger, I think I have a much better idea. If you'd please take hold of my arm?" Dumbledore smiled down at her.

Hermione nodded and turned to grab her trunk, which was still sitting on the bench. She walked back over with a faint trace of uncertainty, but quickly dismissed any regrets. She held on firmly to the Headmasters arm, and before she knew what was happening everything turned black and she was feeling immense pain all over her body. She tried to breath but found she could not, and just as she was starting to panic, it ended.

She took in everything around her and saw the rain had almost let up, but the sky was still a threatening shade of gray. She let go of Dumbledore's arm and her eyebrows shot up as she saw where she stood. In front of her, was an enormous gate that guarded an even more majestic building. She looked questioningly towards the wizard beside her, but she got no response, as he was already reciting the string of words that would open the gate before her.

"Come, Ms. Granger." he smiled once the gate had opened.

Dumbledore closed the black gates behind them, and walked silently beside one of his brightest students. Hermione's stomach was full of butterflies, and she had no idea why. Surely, the Headmaster wouldn't take her anywhere she would be in harm, but still her nerves were betraying her. The path towards the front of the house seemed endless, and before long she found her legs beginning to tire. As they approached the door, her heartbeat quickened and she held her breath.

The wizard rang the doorbell, and Hermione could hear the noise even from outside. She heard many spells being muttered from the other side of the door, and before long it swung open. She found herself face to face with Blaise Zabini.

**A/N** Did you like it? I hope you did, but I'll never know unless you review (pokes).

readyformycloseup.


	2. Do You Know How It Feels To Be Afraid?

_**A/n: sorry for the wait, I made like three versions of this chapter. The lyrics a little later on in the chapter are by Natasha Bedingfield, called Unwritten. Also, if you want an idea of what Blaise looks like in this story, picture a younger Billie Joe Armstrong and his messy, long-ish black hair, piercing green eyes and all. Better? Anyways, don't forget to review!**_

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_Do You Know How It Feels To Be Afraid?_

Blaise Zabini stomped down the stairs slightly ticked that someone had rang the doorbell, in the middle of a storm, to say the least. Unlocking about ten locks, he flung the door open.

"Granger?" He asked, shocked that the mudblood would be at his door.

Her cheeks flushed with a light pink, and she stepped aside to reveal an old man with a white beard.

"Headmaster?" Blaise choked, totally flabbergasted as to why these people would be on his doorstep.

"May we come in Blaise? I'd like to talk to your mother about something." The headmaster said.

"Umm.." He stammered.

"Thank you, my dear boy." He chuckled, motioned for Hermione to follow, and walked through the door.

Blaise scowled as they walked through the door. The old bat and the mudblood, in his house.. He starred at their backs until Dumbledore turned around and gave him a cherry smile.

"Would you mind fetching your mother Blaise? I need a word."

He grunted in response and headed for the bonus room. Peeking in, he saw her sitting in her favourite chair, fire lit, reading a book.

"Mother?" He said weakly.

Her eyes lingered on the words of the book for seconds more, before looking up.

"Yes Blaise?" She asked contently.

"Albus Dumbledore is here to talk to you."

A look of mild shock spread over her face, but was replaced with a genuine smile.

"Albus? I wonder why he's here. Come Blaise." She placed her book on the side table and got up.

He followed her out of the room and down many stairs. He sat down next to Hermione on the love seat.

"Albus! How are you?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Getting old, getting old. And you, my dear?" He replied in a wary voice.

"I'm doing fine, Albus. Oh, what's your name dear?" She said as she noticed Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She answered, looking rather uncomfortable.

The woman smiled at her.

"What a nice name." She turned back to the headmaster, "Albus, what _are_ you doing here?" She laughed.

"Actually, I'm here to discuss something with you. A word, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of coarse not. We'll just step into the dinning room." She sent a smile the teenagers' way and lead the way to the next room.

"Granger." Blaise smirked.

"_Don't_ talk to me Zabini." She said in a dangerous voice.

He raised his eyebrows and put on a cocky smirk.

"Feisty one, you are. But don't worry love, I like 'em that way." He winked.

"Ew." She said before turning away.

His smirk faltered. So the mudblood had a backbone. Funny. He got up and strode over to the fireplace. Turning on the old radio, he went to sit back down. Hiding a smile, he noticed one of his favourite songs was on. He hummed along with the song and his eyes flickered over to the girl sitting next to him.

Hermione's eyes were watering. _Damn hormones._ She turned her head away from Zabini; it would be _so_ embarrassing if she started bawling in front of him. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she hastily brushed it way. Just what she wanted. Feeling vulnerable in front of a Slytherin. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked in surprise.

"Are you okay, Granger?" He whispered with a flicker of concern.

She didn't reply him, but merely stared into his eyes. They were beautiful, a piercing green. They were entrancing, really.

_No one else, no one else, Can speak the words on your lips.._

Blaise found himself gazing in to the eyes of the brunette in front of him. They were a dark brown with a hint of metallic blue, and he was finding it was hard to look away.

The song finished and Hermione forced herself to tare away from his eyes. She blinked repeatedly, to get rid of the water that had forced in her eyes.

Someone cleared their throat, and they looked up to see Professor Dumbledore and a smiling female Zabini standing near the dinning room door. Hermione's cheeks flushed as she prayed that the adults in front of her didn't happen to see the scene that had just occurred.

"Hermione, I'm glad to inform you that you'll be staying with the Zabini's for the rest of the summer."

Her eyes widened considerably as she stared at Dumbledore.

"**What**? You're kidding, _right_?" She cried.

"Apparently not. One of the house elves has already taken your suitcase up to your room, if I'm not mistaken. Now, you'll be going to the station on September 1st with Blaise, here. I'll notify your mother and stepfather that you are safe; as I'm sure they are very worried about you. I won't tell them where you are, nor will I give any details as to your current condition, just that you're all right. I don't suppose you would want to go back, would you?" He said with raised eyebrows and a twinkle in his eyes.

"No!" She said a little too hurriedly, and received questioning glances from the two Zabini's in the room.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back in a week to check up on you, goodbye Hermione. Blaise, Mary." He nodded towards them and apparated out of the room.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Blaise was still up. It didn't help that the rain was pounding harder than it had ever before on the mansion roof, making it impossible for the Slytherin to fall asleep. He hadn't forgotten the mudblood's tears. The possibilities as to why were haunting him, and many times had he debated with himself whether or not to just to barge into her room and demand the answer.

He shook the thought off for what seemed like the millionth time and took a swig at his butterbeer. He strode over to the window to look out at the rain, or maybe even press his aching head against the cold glass. He pushed the black velvet curtains aside and peered out the window. What he saw caused him to choke slightly on his chosen beverage. There stood a lone figure in the middle of his yard. Actually, they weren't standing, they were.. Spinning? The figure twirled around and around, and Blaise found himself being momentarily taken as he watched and silently wished he could spin in the rain without a care. He heard a faint scream, and seemed to wake from his trance. The male Zabini ran out of his room and down the many stairs. He threw the front door open. That in Merlin's' name was this person doing on his lawn? A little stalker - ish, if you asked him. That's when he heard faint sobs. Closing the door gently, he backed up against it, so he wouldn't be seen. He watched as the figure stumbled down and lay on the wet ground in a ball. The sobs became louder and he contemplated if he should go over.

"Do you know how it feels to be afraid?" The voice cried out to no one.

Blaise realised who it was. It was Granger.


	3. Their Worlds Disappeared

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_Their Worlds Disappeared_

"Granger, get up. Apparently my mum's making waffles." a voice growled in Hermione's ear.

Giving a frightened yelp, the girl shot up and looked around frantically. After spotting Zabini, a ghost of a smile crossed her face before she rubbed her eyes tiredly and it disappeared.

"Alright then, I'll be down in a few minutes." She replied as she forced herself out of bed and over to the wardrobe.

She paid no mind to him as she took off a pair of jeans and a yellow tank top from their hangers. After hearing the door close behind her she changed into her chosen attire and threw her nightwear aside. She grabbed a pair of earrings, put them on, and quickly brushed the knots out of her hair.

As she descended the stairs, she dully noticed her head throbbing and frowned. Note to self, don't stay out in the rain for long.

Hermione pushed her thoughts aside as the opened the dinning room door. Mrs. Zabini and Blaise were sitting on the side opposite her of a rather long table. She cautiously sat down next to Blaise as a house elf scurried over with her breakfast.

'Shite, that boy looks _hot_,' she mused, 'Merlin; I did not just think that. Did not, did not, did not. Okay, maybe I did, but who will ever know? Oh gods, he's starring at me. Would he stop already? Bloody hell. I'll just stare back at the bugger.'

Hermione locked her eyes with Blaise's, daring him to look away. When he didn't after quite some time, she rolled her eyes at him and looked over to Mrs. Zabini. A smirk graced her pretty face, and Hermione could feel a blush creeping up her neck.

"Hermione, did you sleep well? I hope the bed wasn't too uncomfortable; we haven't had someone in there yet to break it in."

"I did, thanks. You wouldn't have any aspirin, by chance, would you? I've got a bit of a headache." She smiled sheepishly and missed the knowing looks Blaise was giving her.

"Aspirin? What's that? A muggle medicine?"

"Yes?" Hermione answered quietly, unsure of whether or not she'd said the right thing.

"Of coarse not! We've nothing muggle in this house!" the woman exclaimed in mock horror.

Blaise erupted in a coughing fit, though it sounded like he was saying something along the lines of, 'except a television, a radio, a--'.

"Blaise!" Mrs. Zabini's tone warned him not to continue.

To avoid the rising awkwardness, Hermione began on the waffles set out in front of her. She'd never had much of a taste for waffles, but today she found a newfound liking for them.

"I've never liked waffles much, but these are delicious," said Hermione.

"How sweet of you, Hermione. I actually haven't cooked in awhile, so I doubted whether they'd be edible. But since it's a special occasion . . ." she answered.

"Father coming home was never a special occasion." Blaise muttered, receiving a glare from his mother.

Hermione darted her eyes between them, and she went back to eating. They lapsed in the silence for over ten minutes, when she finally cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Zabini, it was wonderful. May I be excused?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I insist, call me Mary." Mrs. Zabini replied warmly

Blaise's head shot up at that, "Oh, no, _I_ insist. Call her Mrs. Zabini," he said firmly.

"Blaise." Mrs. Zabini shot in a venomous tone.

Hermione pushed her chair back and hastily exited the room, wanting to get away from what she new was coming. From behind the closed door, she heard two voiced arguing, and less than a minute later she heard the door slam shut. Looking back, she saw Zabini stomping up the stairs behind her. She gave him a questioning glance as she approached.

"Never mind, Granger," he growled as he pushed her aside.

Hermione lay on her new bed, listening to one of her favorite songs on her muggle mp3 player. She was curled up in a blanket and resting her weary eyes when the door creaked open. Sighing, she took her headphones off and opened her eyes.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Blaise asked as he shut the door and made his way over to her bed.

"Thinking." her soft voice answered.

"About what?" he asked when he sat down.

"Just things."

"Oh, come now, Granger. Aren't you going to tell me?" he pouted.

"It's not likely, Zabini." Hermione stated as she rolled over to face him.

"And here I thought we were close."

She laughed and poked his side, causing him to yelp and scoot away from her. She found this amusing, and was laughing again.

"Of so you think you're funny, do you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." she answered smugly.

For a while, they sat in silence, but before long Blaise gave sigh of frustration and moved closer to her again.

"So, Granger. What brings you here, anyways?"

Hearing no answer, he patiently waited for her to reply. Just when he was about to repeat the question, she sat up and smiled vaguely at him. His breathe hitched momentarily as he marveled at how beautiful she was. When she opened her mouth to speak, he shook his head lightly and shook off his thoughts.

"Ran away." she answered, acting as though it meant nothing to her.

He stared at her wordlessly. Never had he imagined she would run away, it was so unlike her. It was something he would have never expected from the Gryffindor bookworm. That's when he realized; he really knew nothing about her.

"Why?"

"Err, my step dad." she replied, averting his eyes.

"What's so bad about him?" he whispered softly.

Blaise watched as she once again closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She looked as though she couldn't breathe, and his heart went out to the girl. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and his brows came together in worry when he saw her flinch.

"He's just . . . Not a good guy. Do we have to talk about it?" she inquired weakly.

"No, we don't." he smiled softly.

"What were you and your mother fighting about?" she asked after a moments hesitation.

Blaise sat, unsure of whether or not to answer. He wasn't friends with her, and he didn't know her well. Still, he couldn't help but feel it was safe to trust her.

"My father, mostly. Mum doesn't like how I can be so open about him always leaving. She doesn't love him though, she never did. It was just about the name, about the money."

"But she seems no nice!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She is, it's just that sometimes she doesn't have the best interests at heart."

"Yeah." she responded bitterly.

"So what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" she asked in a cheerful voice, one he could sense was forced.

"There are certain things . . . expected of me." he answered carefully.

"But is it what you want to do?" Hermione knew of these _expectations_, she knew of his supposed loyalty to he-who-must-not-be-named.

Blaise pondered the question. Just because he was a pureblood, didn't mean he wanted to bow down to the dark lord. From a young age, such desired had been branded into him, but he knew better. Blaise knew how to fight the evil that was to spoil his heart; he knew how to resent all he was supposed to believe in.

"No. . . I- no. I don't know. ." he answered truthfully.

"That's good enough for me." Hermione smiled and crossed her legs Indian style in front of him.

"So, how do you reckon your family's doing?" He tried a stab at a decent conversation.

Almost immediately, she got a distant look in her eyes, and stood they were clouded with unshed tears. She closed her eyes, not wanting her tears to fall.

"It's okay, love." Blaise whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles across her back.

He sat, comforting someone who needed it greatly. It felt as though they were forever safe in each other's presence, and together their worlds could disappear. If they let go of their trust, the moment would be ruined, and their lives would return to them.

**A/N** So now, my faithful reviewers whom I love and re-wrote this chapter for, it's time to tell me whether or not this chapter lived up to your expectations.

readyformycloseup.


	4. I Dare You To Kiss Me

_**A/n: To all my reviewers, I love you guys to death. I'm so sorry for not updating, but let's just say I could only think of the first part of the chapter. But here it is, complete and all. Hope you guys like it. And I know you're probably all like, 'okay.. Why is this girl still writing, when it's so obvious no one cares..', but anyways, before I embarrass myself, don't forget to review!**_

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_I Dare You To Kiss Me_

"Hermione!" A deep, masculine voice sounded through her room.

She smiled. Over the previous week, her and Blaise had developed and understanding towards each other; or in other words, a friendship. They'd spent almost every night in each other's company, merely talking.

"I'm in the bathroom!" She yelled as she finished with her makeup for the day.

She heard footsteps from behind and felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey you." She laughed.

Blaise smiled and took in her scent. Gods, she smelt good. He allowed himself to be momentarily taken with her, before opening his eyes again. He let her go and laughed as he saw her turn with a smirk that could match Draco's.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind. Listen," he ran a hand through his hair, "Draco kind of invited himself over.."

He watched as her face turned from one of joy to one of horror.

"Malfoy? Coming here?" She cried in obvious frustration.

"Erm. Yes. You wouldn't mind… would you?" He asked nervously.

"Of coarse I mind! That boy is so damn _prejudiced_!"

"He's not! It's just the way he grew up."

""Blai-aiiiiiiiiiiiiiise. Can't you tell him your mother struck up a conversation with Mrs. Weasley at the supermarket and know the whole Weasley clan's coming over for the day?"

"I highly doubt he'd believe it." He stated.

"I don't like you." She muttered in response.

He smirked, "Aw, come on, love. He's okay once you get to know him."

"_Suuure_! My arse he is! He's still the same up yours pasty assed ferret whether you know him or not!" She huffed.

"Hermione."

Oh, so Zabini was getting serious on her. Damn him.

"Fine, I don't care." She hissed and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Blaise! How you been?" A tall, pale, handsome blonde who went by Draco Malfoy asked him.

"Same as when you last checked, mate."

"Right."

Blaise led his friend through the kitchen doors in a comfortable silence, until he heard the scuffling of shoes behind him stop abruptly. But before he could turn around and ask what was wrong, Draco spoke, or shouted, more like.

"What the _hell_ is _she_ doing here?" He yelled in a disgusted voice.

Blaise gave him a questioning glance before looking around the room. _Ohhh_, Hermione was here.

"Dumbledore brought her over. She's staying for the summer."

"Why?" Draco demanded in horror.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy's stupidity and crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of him with a scowl.

"Mind moving, ferret?" She hissed.

It just so happened that Malfoy was standing right in her way, how convenient.

"Actually, I do, _Mudblood_."

"It gets old, _Malfoy_." She snapped in annoyance.

"No actually, I thought it would after a few years, but miraculously, it _doesn't_." He cried in mock excitement.

"You arrogant _prick_! Move your arse out of my way!" She was literally boiling with anger, how Malfoy _enraged_ her.

Draco's feet stayed planted to the ground as he smirked down at her with crossed arms. He considered moving when he saw her pull her wand out of her back pocket, though.

"Don't make me curse you out of my way."

"Put the wand away, Granger. No magic outside of school, remember?" He nearly laughed at his wit.

She rolled her eyes once again at him. The boy was obviously a little dim witted, to say the least.

"Of coarse I remember, you git. I checked with Dumbledore just before school ended. I _am_ allowed to use magic."

Draco leaned over to Blaise.

"She _is_ kidding. Right?" He whispered frantically.

"Apparently not." Blaise stated, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, _fine_." He growled and stepped out of the way.

They watched the petite brunette whisk away, and once she was out of earshot, Draco turned to his friend.

"Feisty one, she is." He grinned.

* * *

"Blaise, what say you to some firewhiskey?"

"Do you _always_ have some handy?"

"No. Well, y-it's just a simple flick of the wand!" The blonde defended.

Blaise laughed at his friend's pathetic attempt to defend himself. A shame, really.

"Shall I fetch Hermione?" He asked, already getting up.

"Hermione, is it?" Draco asked while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sure is, mate." Blaise flashed his a grin and headed out his bedroom door.

Hermione, who was in the midst of falling asleep, jammed her eyes shut as she heard the door burst open. It was when she left a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her out of the bed that her eyes snapped open, only to find herself starring into the eyes of Blaise, again.

Oh Gods. Why do I always find myself starring into his eyes?

That's when she realised Blaise was holding her up in the air.

"Blaise Zabini! Put me down!" She screeched in fright.

He just smiled at her and carried her out of the room, ignoring the fact that she was punching and kicking for dear life. She considered biting him, but relented when he burst through another door, and dropped her on a bed next to Malfoy.

Oh. How _comfortable_, on a _bed_, next to _Malfoy_.

He looked at her for a second before passing a bottle of firewhiskey, already opened in her direction. She took it reluctantly and stared at it.

"Don't drink alcohol or what, Granger?" He smirked while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well you could have damn well spiked it. Like I'm _really_ going to drink it." She shot back.

"Just drink it, dammit! I haven't bloody spiked it. If I did, Blaise would most likely kick me and my drunken self out of here. So drink up, Granger."

"Well then why the bloody hell is it opened?" She nearly screamed, but managed to keep her voice down.

He shrugged as he took a gulp of his own beverage.

"Figured you wouldn't be able to open it."

Hermione glared daggers his way before sighing and taking a swig.

"Whoa girl, pace yourself." Blaise said as he strode back into the room and grabbed a bottle for himself.

The brunette flashed him a smile and lay back onto the headboard of the bed. The row with Malfoy had slightly shaken off her sleepiness, but part of her still longed to drift into unconsciousness.

"Granger, truth or dare?"

Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed confusedly at the blonde. She muttered a faint, "hhmm?" and looked to Blaise for a hint of what was going on.

"Truth, or, Dare." Malfoy asked, seemingly very amused.

"Err, dare I suppose." She said, not really aware of what she was saying and she closed her eyes once again.

If she had indeed kept her eyes open, she would have seem the grin on Draco's face as he spared a glance at Blaise.

"I dare you to down that firewhiskey in one gulp."

Hermione's eyes opened once again as she stared at Draco. _Oh whatever_. So she took her one quart drunken bottle and tipped it to her mouth. Oh Merlin, it was practically like drowning yourself. She gulped it all down and closed her eyes for a second, before smirking up at Blaise and Malfoy. To her amusement, they were both looking at her, completely shocked.

"Oh, it's my turn now, isn't it?" She squealed and straightened herself out.

"Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Oh.. And she had the _perfect_ dare! Bugger.

"Blaise. Who's your latest _infatuation_?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why of coarse, our dear Hermione." Blaise winked at her, causing the heat to rush to the girl's cheeks.

Draco was chuckling silently to himself when Blaise gave him a glare and said defiantly, "Truth or dare, Draco?"

"Dare." Came the reply.

To distract herself, she grabbed another bottle of firewhiskey and contemplated how the hell you opened it, before banging it against the desk beside her. Would you look at that! It worked! Feeling rather pleased with herself, she adjusted her position slightly, took another swig of her drink and put on a smile.

Blaise made his way over and whispered something into Draco's ear. The blonde's eyes widened considerably, but he smirked none the less.

"Done."

He just sat back and relaxed, something Hermione wasn't expecting at all. Done? How could it be _done_? Whatever. Maybe he had to do something later on. You know, this was getting rather tedious. Maybe she'd slip something in Malfoy's drink, just for perks. Yes, that would be funny. Ha ha. Oh God, she really was drunk.

The game seemed to go on forever, until Blaise declared Draco could have his room for the night and that he was going to sleep. Blaise made his way out of the room, swaying slightly and holding on to the doorframe for support. Malfoy edged his way closer to her.

"Truth or dare, Hermione." He said huskily.

"Dare."

What the hell? He was still edging his way over. Stupid ferret.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Oh Gods. Malfoy was getting just a little _too_ close. Kiss him? _Kiss him_? Wasn't the game over anyways? And what exactly was he trying to pull? Oh, this had to be the dare from earlier. To hell with it, the boy was bloody hott. So she kissed him.


	5. For Once In Your Perfect Life

_**A/n: I apologize that I haven't updated in so long, I honestly have no excuses. I also apologize for the chapter being so short, but it just so happens to be my favourite chapter so far.**_

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_For Once In Your Perfect Life_

Hermione woke up with a massive headache and pondered as to why for a brief second. That was before the night's events cam back to her in little bits and she closed her eyes tighter than they already were.

She'd _snogged_ Malfoy. Oh God. How _could_ she? He was the pureblood, prejudiced, cocky idiot that she'd despised since first year. How could she have forgotten six years of hate in just one night? She was such an idiot! How could she have even thought of him like that.. Maybe if she completely ignored him for the rest of the summer, everything would be okay!

The thought of how just how far she'd gone with him crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed it out. She didn't even want to _think_ of that. So she pushed her aching body out of bed, and trudged over to the door. The house was actually rather quiet. No showers running, no footsteps, nothing.

Feeling confused, she made her way over to the dinning room, where she suspected Blaise to be. She swung the door open, and it made a loud _creeeeek._ Wincing at the noise, she peeked through. Blaise was sitting, alone, eating breakfast. Hermione smiled to herself. She could always count on Blaise to be there, couldn't she?

"Morning." She said quietly as she sat down across from him.

A house elf scurried in and put in front of her a breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast. After giving the house elf a smile, the girl looked up to the only other in the room. He hadn't exactly acknowledged her presence, had he?

"Blaise?" She questioned, this time, furrowing her brow.

He just went on eating, not even looking up from his food. Hermione gave up, and started on her toast. The silence was deafening, and was deeply troubling the brunette. It was when he got up that she spoke up again.

"Say something, Blaise."

He turned to her and gave her an icy glare. Hermione recoiled slightly, but glared at him right back.

"What's the matter with you?" She hissed.

He continued to glare at her for awhile, but finally spoke.

"What's the matter with me? Do you really want to know?" He growled.

She didn't say anything, just glared at him. And her head was killing her.

"So I was talking to Draco, and he said that he likes you. A lot."

"_So_? Why would you care?"

"Hermione, do you honestly think Draco could forget six years of prejudice towards you, just because you're a good _shag_?" He spat.

Hermione was taken aback. How dare he say that! Forgetting her earlier thoughts, she rushed to defend herself.

"It's possible for people to change, Blaise!" She cringed at the tone in her voice.

"Not Malfoy! Even you said, he'd always be same!" That was true..

"Well maybe I think differently now!"

"Just because he shagged you, doesn't change him! He's probably off snogging Parkinson right now!"

Could he stop shouting?

"He has more self-respect than that, you idiot! _And we did not shag_!" She made sure to emphasize the last part.

"_Me_, the idiot? You spent _one_ night with him, you have no idea how much 'self-respect' he has! Stop pretending you know him!" He smacked his hand on the table for effect, but Hermione took no notice.

"_Why can't you accept the fact that we like each other_?" She was raising her voice now.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, THAT YOU'RE JUST A WAY TO PASS THE TIME AND GET SOME PLEASURE OUT OF IT AS WELL? ARE YOU TOO DIM WITTED TO UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"I AM NOT DIM WITTED, YOU PRICK! AND I AM NOT SIMPLY PLEASURE!"

"SURE YOU ARE! DO YOU THINK THAT DRACO WOULD REJECT ALL THE GIRLS HE HAS LINED UP JUST BECAUSE YOU SPENT THE NIGHT WITH HIM?"

"**YES**!"

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG, HERMIONE GRANGER. FOR ONCE IN YOUR PERFECT FUCKING LIFE, _YOU ARE WRONG_."

And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving a crying Hermione behind him.


	6. A Little Bit Faster

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_A Little Bit Faster_

Hermione was sitting on the manor steps, her arms wrapped around her ankles and her legs pressed up against her chest. She was staring out into the horizon, and a blank look had long settled on her face. She'd been in deep thought all day, and had come to realise that her feelings for Draco were simply.. She didn't know. But she did know that there was no compassion, no understanding. With Blaise, it was different. He made her _feel_. No one had ever done that to her before. Or at least, not like this.

She knew it was stupid; he hated her for ever liking Draco. Hell, she hated _herself_ for it! It was a mistake, a caught-up-in-the-moment kind of thing. But it didn't matter, because it had happened anyways.

She'd wondered often that day, exactly _how_ she had come to be there. It was obvious, she'd run away, and was brought here, but _why_? Why here, of all places? The answer wasn't clear to her, and probably never would be, but the main thing was, she was here.

The brunette pressed her forehead against her knees. What was she to do about Blaise? How was she supposed to talk to him, if he obviously wouldn't listen? Oh God. She'd messed up. Big time. It was all Malfoy's fault! Next time she saw that boy; she swore she'd throw rocks at him.

A through ran through her mind, and she groaned. What would Harry and Ron do if they found out she was falling for a _Slytherin_? They'd reject her, most likely. Or Ron would run out of the room, and Harry would follow without so much as a glance her way. This was all wrong, wasn't it? Ron was in love with her. She wasn't allowed to like anyone else! But what happens when you don't love someone back? Was she wrong to be here?

Oh God. This was so overwhelming. She'd fucked up. She was an idiot. Stupid.

"I hate to see you cry like that."

Blaise. Hermione turned her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey."

He sat down next to her. She tensed slightly and looked away from him. What was she going to say? What was she _supposed_ to say? Maybe she'd just run inside. Just get up, and run. It was a perfect plan, really. Then she'd just avoid him. For the rest of her life..

This was pointless. She would have to face him sooner or later, wouldn't she? And she was being a bit childish about it all.

"Hermione?"

Okay. Time to face the music. She turned her head and began talking.

"I know what I did was really dumb and I was being extremely dense and conceited and I'm really really sorry and I know you probably hate me and I don't want you to and I screwed up really bad and I wish I could take it all back but I can't and if you hate me it's okay because I kinda hate myself too." Hermione gasped for breathe and waited for a response.

Blaise seemed to be thinking something over, and after awhile he spoke.

"I could never hate you." He whispered into her ear.

Blaise trailed his hands up her back and rested one on her neck, the other on her shoulder. The girls' heart was beating a little bit faster.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

_**A/n: Muahaha, I know you guys love me. So how about reviewing and telling me what you think? You know you want to.**_

_**Come on.**_

_**Click it…**_


	7. Question Your Heart

_**a/n: short, yes I am aware of that. But I mainly just wanted to get this conversation in. REVIEW!**_

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_Question Your Heart_

Faint sounds of water falling echoed through the courtyard, but they paid no attention to this. She was wrapped in his arms, while he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Every few minutes a faint blush would creep up her neck.

"I don't want to fight for Voldemort, Hermione."

Where did _that_ come from?

"So don't. It's your choice." That was a lie.

"I'll be killed." The throaty voice replied.

She closed her eyes. It was all about death, wasn't it? That's what it all came down to. Who would die, and who would survive. The names weren't hand picked, it was not a matter of favourites to live or die. If you died, that was it. There was nothing you could do. So many lives would be lost. So many lives.

"Others will be killed, Blaise. What makes you so special?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

She felt him tense behind her. She stared out at the fountain in the middle of the field and closed her eyes. Look what she'd done now.

"It doesn't. I'm just.. I don't know if I'll make it or not. And I want to. So bad. I'm scared for my life. I'm scared for your life."

They fell silent. Both were thinking of the lives they were now living, and how their lives could change drastically in just a few moments. Hogwarts wasn't even safe anymore. Nowhere was. There was no one you could truly trust, no one you could tell all of your secrets too. The world was becoming a dangerous place. And no one could stop it.

"Blaise, are you scared? For the war, I mean."

"Yeah. Of coarse I am. It's a war, 'Mione. People are going to die." He seemed distant, and his voice was grave.

"The weak will be the first to die, and few will live. This is our reality."

Blaise was silent. He knew it was their reality. It was everyone's reality. How did he know, that come the end of it all, he would still be alive?

"Have you ever wanted to escape from it all, to run from your fears and responsibilities? To be momentarily taken away from your life?" He whispered.

"Every day. But I have to stay. The lives of people I love are at stake."

Blaise shifted. She could feel him become uncomfortable.

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Why? Not sure of where your loyalties lay?"

"..Yes."

That surprised her, and to be honest, made her slightly pissed.

"Why? Be brave and step up for what you believe in, Blaise. If you know it's right, then do it!"

"I can't, Hermione! I'll _die_."

"You'll _die_, whether it's now or later." The girl sneered.

"Don't. Just don't." His voice seemed threatening.

She ripped out of his arms and glared and him, before standing.

"It's time to question your heart. You fight for the side you feel is right, or the side where no one truly loves you."

"I can't choose. It's a life of loyalties to tear apart from."

She stared at him. A life of loyalties, her arse. She brushed her robes off and took one last look at him.

"Bye, Blaise."


	8. If Only

_**A/n: I'm aware that I haven't updated in about a month, and I swear, I had writers block. Like actually, I did. Or perhaps it was pure laziness, what do you think?**_

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_If Only_

Over. It was over. Destroyed. How had it ended up like this? It had been perfect, but rivalries had gotten the best of them. They were on different sides of a war. She had said it; it was their reality. No matter if they escaped or not, the pain of the deaths of those they love would still be there.

She loved him. She hadn't told him, though. There were a lot of things the Gryffindor hadn't told the Slytherin. Like the fact that she was going out with Ron, for example. Ron made her laugh, he made her smile, and she looked forward to his presence. But it was different with Blaise. He made her shiver. She needed him to survive through the tough times ahead. But she'd ruined that, hadn't she?

She'd also failed to mention exactly _how_ her father had died. Well actually, she lied to him about it. She'd told him he'd gone missing. What a lie. It had been Leukemia. She'd come home one summer to find her dad had died three days prior. That's when her mother met Rob. She'd sure gotten over the death fast enough. Of coarse, Hermione knew her parents hadn't really loved each other. They'd probably just gotten married because they'd forgotten to use _protection_.

Rob, Rob.. Where was she supposed to start? She'd rather not, actually. Asshole.

Hermione was depressed. If only she hadn't brought it up.. But it had been bugging her for so long! _Why_ was he so afraid of death? It was bound to happen, anyways. You know, you were born, you lived, and you _died_. God. It happened, whether you liked it or not.

But it _was_ her fault, really. If she had just kept her mouth shut, she would probably be off snogging him somewhere.

If only.

* * *

He'd messed up. Badly. _If he just wasn't afraid! _But he was, _so_ afraid. He didn't know how it started, or even why. He just had this _fear _of death. And now look where it had gotten him. He wasn't with her anymore. The girl he was sure he loved. The girl he _needed_.

He couldn't tell her though. Not now. Maybe it would always he his secret. Yes, Blaise had a lot of secrets. For instance, he knew the list of names of whom Voldemort wanted dead in the Last Battle. Hermione's name was one of them. He was scared for her, he knew he could do nothing to protect her, and that killed him. He would have to watch as she died.

Perhaps, he marvelled, that was why he was deathly afraid of dying. Perhaps, it was because he knew that if anyone found out of his infatuation with her, his name would be on that list. But no, this didn't scare him; it was simply a guilt trip.

What would Draco do when he found he had fallen for this girl? He was actually an understanding person, but Blaise didn't expect him to understand how he truly felt for Hermione.

Oh, what was he to do about Chang? They'd been seeing each other on the sidelines for under a year, but the girl was bloody obsessed with him. How would he break it to her, that he no longer felt anything for her? Or actually, that he'd never felt anything for her? Merlin, he was getting more than he bargained for, here.

When had he started caringfor her, though?Surely not the day she'd first came, _surely not_. But he often found himself going back to that night, when he'd seen her cry, when he'd seen her _break_.

He put his head in his hands. He'd lost her. She was gone. The war had brought them together, and it was slowly tearing them apart. It was slowly tearing _him_ apart. He couldn't go on without her. But she'd left him. She'd left him because he was scared for his life more than hers. Stupid bloody war. All it brought was pain.

If only he could have stood up for what he knew was right.

If only.

_**A/n :Liked it, didn't like it? I thought it was pretty boring, but I needed to actually show their sides of the fight before I got on with the next chapter, alright, I actually PROMISE that the next chapter is going to be super long, alright? Another thing, they're already at school. Oh, oh! I have previews for some upcoming chapters, my dears.**_

_**"The Chosen One shall fall close to death, but the muggleborn, closer."**_

_**He slipped behind the statue, gave her one last look, and ran.**_

_**"Mione, don't cry! Ron will be okay!" "It's not Ron.."**_

_**Okay okay, review, pretty please? They make my day ).** _


	9. He Will Steal Your Heart Tonight

**Sing To Me the Song of the Stars**

_He Will Steal Your Heart Tonight_

Hermione sat, board out of her mind, and Harry and Ron droned on about Quidditch. She was actually planning on chucking something at them.

"Did you see him? Got hit in the head with a Bludger, he did! Right out idiot, if you ask me. And, _he lost them the game_! They're out of the playoffs, now! Bloody fool. Should be kicked off the team. Never liked him.." Ron repeated, for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

Ever since his favourite team, the Chudley Cannons, had lost their most important game of the season because of their new Keeper, the male Weasley hadn't closed his overly large mouth about it.

"I know, how –"

"OH WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? I KNOW THAT YOU'RE BLOODY SORE ABOUT THEM LOOSING, BUT GIVE IT A REST. IT WAS LIKE, WHAT, A WEEK AGO? GET OVER IT, STUPID BOY!"

"It was yesterday..."

With that, a very irritated Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.

Honestly, they never shut up! Always going on and on about pointless things, like house rivalries or some other trivial thing. For Merlin's sake, they were sixteen! Couldn't they grow up, at least?

First, there was Ron. He just _couldn't_ accept that she didn't have feelings for him anymore. He was constantly putting his hand on her thigh in class, or forcing her into a slobbery kiss, where she would always push him away. Then, he would have to nerve to bring girls into the common room and have his way with the desperate sluts while she was sitting across from them. It was wonder she hadn't full out bitch slap him yet.

Then there was Harry. Gods, the boy was always asking for advice, and she didn't mind from time to time, and she could accept he had his problems, being the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and all, but he found an excuse to whine about _everything_. God, his life wasn't _that_ tragic. It's not like he grew up on the streets or anything.

She rounded the corner to take the stairs up to the seventh floor, but was cut of by Malfoy calling out to her.

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione reluctantly stopped, but didn't turn around; she wasn't really in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Yes, Malfoy?" She asked, slightly distracted.

As he got closer, she closed her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder, the other finding the small of her back. He spun her around, and crushed her lips with his. She titled her head as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue rubbed against hers licentiously.

She ran her fingers through his silky hair as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. He moved his fingers teasingly along her body, causing her to moan softly.

He placed lightly kisses along her mouth and jaw before pulling her in for another rough kiss. He pulled away suddenly and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Watch yourself, Granger." He sneered, before walking off.

She sighed. That's how it always worked.

Hermione mumbled she password to the rather weary lady in the portrait and stumbled through. Glancing around, she saw that neither Harry nor Ron had returned from dinner yet and she breathed a sigh of relief. She actually didn't want to deal with them right now.

She retreated up to the girls' dorms, not wanting to confront her two friends later. She opened the door and lay on her bed. Resting her head on her pillow, she wondered how it had come to be like this, between her and Malfoy. It wasn't a relationship, not at all. She didn't feel anything for him, in fact; she still loathed him. But he was a damn good kisser. Not as good as Blaise, of coarse..

She rolled over and scowled. It all led back to him, didn't it? Oh, but she missed him. She missed the way he would kiss her when she was sad, the way he would hold her when she cried, and the way the told her not to worry about everything that was soon to come.

She missed his faint scent, something she could never really specifically name. She missed the notes placed in her hands in classes when no one was looking. She missed being with him; _her heart ached for him_.

With a flick of her wand, the light flicked off.

Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, she realised that tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

"I bet he's going to give you a rose! Ohh that would be soooo romantic!" A high voice gushed.

Hermione groaned. Lavender and Pavarti, on Valentine's Day…

"Shut up, you silly girls!" She snapped and shoved the pillow over her head.

Her roommates erupted in a fit of giggles. They were so annoying.

"So, Hermione. Fancy anyone?" Pavarti asked as she sat across from her.

_Yes_. "Not at the moment."

"Oh, how could you not? Harry and Ron are soooo cute. Ron especially. Pavarti thinks Ron likes me, what do you think?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was _so_ much better than their petty gossip.

"Oh, I just _know_ he likes you! He's always looking at you.." She couldn't believe how fake she sounded.

Lavender bit her lip.

"I don't know. He always has girls in the common room. But I suspect he has to get his technique refined somehow, doesn't he?"

"Hah! As if, I've kissed him before, he's terrible at it. I don't think he's going to get any better." Oh, she was getting terribly mean, now.

"Oh have you? How sweet. Did you use to fancy each other?" Pavarti asked, looking extremely eager.

"Uh. Yeah. Well, he was a bit obsessive with me. It was actually quite scary, in truth." Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled. Oh God, she just _giggled_.

After fixing her hair and putting on some light makeup, she changed into her blue Abercrombie shirt, her favourite Moto jeans, and a yellow pair of Converse.

"Well anyways, I think I'm going to go down to breakfast now, if you don't mind.."

"Oh, we'll come. Can't miss all the chocolate's, now can I?" Pavarti laughed and sauntered out of the room, Lavender behind her, and Hermione in tow, who was mimicking their idiotic banter.

She snickered at Harry and Ron, who were sitting in the common room, and scrambled up to follow her once they saw her.

"Hermione! Can we talk?" Ron asked, pleadingly.

Lavender and Pavarti stopped, looking between the two.

"I'd rather not, Ronald. Maybe some other time?" She replied in a sickeningly sweet voice and rolled her eyes, before walking out of the common room and into the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting in the Great Hall across from Lavender and Pavarti. Harry and Ron were sending her dark looks from the other side of the table. As she was eating her French toast, someone from across the room cried, "Mails here!"

Everyone looked up to see flocks of owls piling in. Hermione suppressed a groan. Everyone would probably get loads of chocolate, and she'd have to sit and watch. Bloody wonderful.

So while owls landed in front of all her friends, she looked extremely out of place. She shouldn't have even come. What was the point anyways? It wasn't like she was expecting anything from anyone…

An ear-piercing cry shot through the room. For the second time that morning, everyone looked up. A white eagle was soaring through the room heading for the Gryffindor table. It dropped a package in front of Hermione. With trembling hands, she took it. She unwrapped it slowly, tying to figure out what it could be. Her eyes widened. In it, where two black roses, that were twisted around each other.

"Hermione! There's a note." Lavender whispered.

Hermione looked down at wrapping paper. She picked up the paper and squinted her eyes to read it.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement_.

She got up, wondering what to do with the roses. Pavarti smiled at her.

"I'll bring them up."

As she disappeared behind the doors, the room erupted in whispers.

"Hello?" She sounded insecure.

"Hermione." She turned to see a smiling Blaise.

"I have something for you." He handed her a small white box.

She opened it and gasped. . Inside was a breathtaking bracelet. made of diamond and was encircled with silver. She slipped it on.

"Oh, Blaise! It's stunning." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"It blocks the killing curse." He mumbled, slightly blushing.

He barely got the words out before her lips were on his. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She brushed her hands down his chest and moaned quietly. Taking this as an advantage, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall roughly. He smiled slightly.

"I love you." She breathed.

_**a/n: Alllllllllllrighty. Another chapter finished, and I promise promise promise the next one will be up in afew days, I'm sorry it took so long!**_


End file.
